Canción de Cuna
by clumsykitty
Summary: Songfic a modo de epílogo para El Amor Tal Vez.ONE SHOT.


Título: CANCION DE CUNA

Autora: Clumsykitty

Género: Yaoi, algo de drama.

Parejas: Ah, es mejor que las lean.

Disclaimers: Yu Gi Oh no es mío, las ideas guajiras sí.

Warnings: Tragedia, mpreg y otras fumarolas mías.

Feedback: Lo agradeceré como siempre.

Nota clumsykitty: Con su permiso, quiero dedicar este song fic a ese mágico amor que se coló a mi corazón para enseñarme que vivir del odio y el rencor no es vivir. /

Con este pequeño fic cerramos con broche de oro el espantoso ciclo del Amor Después y el Amor Tal Vez (¡Al fin!)

Letra:

_You'll be in my Heart, Phil Collins_ (parte del soundtrack de la película Tarzán)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**CANCIÓN DE CUNA**

_Come stop your crying  
It will be all right  
Just take my hand_

_Hold it tight_

I will protect you  
from all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry  


Yugi dio un sorbo a su taza de café, contemplando el pequeño trofeo de Duelo de Monstruos que tenía en mano. La noche era fría, por la lluvia que aún no cesaba. Sus dedos recorrieron la placa emblastada en la base.

_Yuki Mutou, Subcampeón. Liga Mundial de Duelo de Monstruos._

Un relámpago le hizo volverse a la ventana.

-Yami…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

10 años antes…

El aire cálido de verano traía aromas exóticos, contando al viento historias antiguas de su pasado. El sol no era muy fuerte por el temprano día, pero si agotador. Yugi tomó su pañuelo húmedo para secarse el sudor de su frente mientras el navío que recorría una parte del Nilo lo llevaba hasta la casa de los Ishtar. Un hombre alto, moreno, le esperaba en una orilla próxima. Yugi lo reconoció. Era Odión. El barquero saludó a éste cuando tocaron la ribera, brincando al agua de un salto. El joven duelista esperó que terminaran su plática para bajar y saludarle.

-Buenos días, Odión.

-Igualmente, Yugi. Que bueno que has venido.

Odión le guió por unos caminos empedrados cuesta arriba en las laderas. Yugi jadeaba, intentando ir al paso del hombre. Observó sus facciones cansadas. No era en vano, el funeral del Faraón tenía pocas semanas de haber pasado. Tropezó con una piedra suelta y Odión lo sujetó para no caer.

-Ten cuidado, Yugi.

-Sí, claro. Gracias.

Siguieron caminando. Yugi miró a su alrededor con cansancio. Las casas estaban bastante separadas. Todas de blanco y ventanas sin marcos, sólo cortinillas de papel casi transparente. Se preguntó como viviría Atemu en un ambiente así. Un poco de rabia se apoderó de él al contestarse que muy bien pues de hecho había concebido un hijo con Marik. Uno que nació el mismo día de su propio cumpleaños.

Era lo que Bakura burlonamente había llamado la Guardería del Milenio, para referirse a los bebés nacidos gracias al poder de los Dioses. Quien había comenzado fueron Joey y Seto. Entre situaciones tensas, confusiones y devenires, su amigo convenció a Kaiba de tener descendientes. Habían viajado a estas tierras para hablar con el Faraón y los Guardianes de Tumbas logrando hacer la magia. Ryou, conmovido por los hijos de Joey quiso unírseles con toda la reticencia del Ladrón de Tumbas. Finalmente, Marik hizo lo suyo, dándole un hijo al tricolor.

La casa de los Ishtar se divisó en una colina. De dos largos niveles, blanca como las demás, llenas de macetones y artesanías. Yugi limpió el sudor insitente con su pañuelo. Atemu había muerto por el golpe mortal en su cabeza, víctima de una caída desde la rampa en que se encontraba; en una excavación arqueológica. El Faraón era inmortal, por decirlo de alguna manera, Yugi se preguntó por qué había muerto así. El calor sofocaba su mente algo frustrada. Él no asistió al funeral, rencoroso todavía por lo que había sucedido. Pero Marik le había escrito suplicante cantidad de veces para que le visitara y al parecer era algo urgente.

Un pequeño de cuatro años jugaba con las piezas de su ajedrez egipcio en el arco de la entrada. Al verlos llegar, corrió a los brazos de Odión.

-¡Papá!

-¿Dónde está tu madre, Yazzir?

-Con tío Marik.

-Dile que hemos llegado.

-¡Sí!

Yugi contempló la mirada feliz de Odión al ver correr hacia la casa a su primogénito. Realmente lucía contento.

-¿Cómo está ella? –le preguntó.

-Bien. El médico dice que el bebé nacerá a fines de año.

-¿Qué es?

-Una niña.

-Oh, felicidades, Odión.

-Sí, gracias, Yugi. Te llevaré a la habitación de Marik. Te espera con ansia.

Entraron a la casa, primorosamente decorada. Ishizu bajaba de unos escalones de piedra de la mano de su hijo. Su vientre abultado mostraba un embarazo de cinco meses. La joven le sonrió a Yugi.

-Bienvenido a nuestro hogar, Yugi.

-Gracias, Ishizu.

-Ven, sube. Mi hermano aguarda por ti.

Guiado por Odión, llegó hasta la habitación de Marik. Era amplia, con numerosas fotografías y cuadros de arte antiguo. En la cama matrimonial reposaba el joven egipcio. Yugi dejó a un lado su enfado al verlo. Estaba pálido, orejoso y muy delgado. A juzgar por el movimiento de su pecho su respiración era trabajosa. A pesar de todo, Marik le sonrió, señalando la silla junto a él.

-Gracias por venir, Yugi –carraspeó.

-Marik, ¿no deberías estar en un hospital?

-Prefiero estar aquí –Marik le miró fijamente- Te lo agradezco... Yugi… haber venido…

Yugi se sentó preocupado. Una intravenosa se adhería al brazo caído de Marik cuya mano aún ostentaba su anillo nupcial, unido a un suero colgado de la cabecera.

-Yo no tengo… la sangre divina de Kaiba… ni la renovada por Isis… como Ryou…. Sólo soy... un Guardián de Tumbas... –le explicó al ver su mirada.

-Marik, no deberías fatigarte así.

Éste posó sus ojos en una fotografía sobre el pequeño taburete al lado suyo. Yugi siguió su mirada. Una foto familiar. Atemu abrazaba sonriendo a un Marik que acunaba entre sus brazos a un recién nacido.

-… él renunció... a sus poderes... para no arriesgar mi vida… ni la de nuestro hijo… "Puedo hacerlo"... me dijo… "todo el mundo… vive así"...

Marik rió agotado, pero sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Mi Faraón lo hizo... a cambio de que... yo no sufriera... pero es insuficiente… voy a pagar… el precio…

-Marik…

-… ninguno de los dos… imaginó que él moriría... tan pronto...

Yugi tragó saliva, nervioso, sin atinar que decir. El egipcio levantó una mano, llamando a alguien por detrás del otro. Yugi se giró. Ishizu traía a un bebé de poco más de un mes de vida, en un fresco mameluco blanco. Ella le tendió al pequeño, indicándole como tomarlo entre sus brazos. Yugi miró al bebé. Su piel morena aunque clara, herencia de sus padres, su cabello completamente blanco y rebelde y unos tiernos ojos idénticos a su difunto padre, el Faraón.. El infante gorgoteó feliz, sacudiendo sus manos regordetas.

-Él es Yuki… y quiero… que sea tu hijo, Yugi…

-¿Qué? –el aludido levantó su vista- Pero, Marik, yo no…

-… estoy seguro… que Atemu… así lo querría…

-Pero…

-… yo sé… que cuidarás… bien de él… como tu propio hijo…

-Marik…

-… Mi Faraón... me llama... debo ir a su lado... Yuki es tu hijo… ahora…

Yugi miró de nuevo al bebé, el cual le obsequió una sonrisa con una burbuja de saliva. La delgada y temblorosa mano de Marik se posó en el brazo de Yugi.

-… tal vez… yo haya sido… su Egipto… pero… tú... tú siempre... fuiste… su luz… su aibou…

Yuki bostezó cansado, su manita se aferró a uno de los dedos de Yugi que le sujetaba del cuello. La mano del Guardián de Tumbas resbaló pesadamente y Yugi levantó asustado su vista. Marik le sonreía, pero sus ojos estaban quietos, sin brillo alguno ya.

Había muerto.

Ishizu sollozó ahogadamente, sentándose al pie de la cama. Yugi parpadeó contrariado, bajando su mirada al bebé; el cual dormía plácidamente entre sus brazos, siempre aferrado a su mano.

_For one so small,  
you seem so strong  
My arms will hold you,  
keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
Can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry  
_

-Presta atención, Yuki. Esta carta se llama Mago Oscuro y es la mejor carta de duelo que pueda existir.

-¿Bua?

-Sé que te convertirás en un gran duelista como tu padre.

Las campanillas de la entrada de la Tienda de Juegos sonaron, anunciando la llegada de alguien. Solomon se asomó por encima del mostrador.

-Oh, mira Yuki, es papá. Di, ¡hola papá!

-¡Guuu!

-Abuelo, ¿qué haces despierto tan tarde? –preguntó Yugi al verlo en su habitual silla junto a la caja registradora.

-Yuki no podía dormir y le estaba contando de tus aventuras.

-Mmm… -Yugi se encaminó a las escaleras.

-Mi bisnieto seguirá la tradición Mutou de los duelistas más famosos.

Yugi se detuvo un momento y se volvió. Yuki sacudió sus manos, extendiendo y apretando sus deditos hacia él.

-Hace frío, ve a recostarte, abuelito. Ya nadie vendrá a comprar algo –dijo, quitándole el bebé de los brazos.

-Es tu hijo, querido nieto. No seas tan indiferente con él.

-Estoy cansado. Buenas noches, abuelito.

-Buenas noches, Yugi –Solomon dio un triste suspiro, sonriéndole al bebé- Buenas noches, Yuki.

-¿Ata?

Yugi subió las escaleras, al llegar a la sala arrojó su portafolio y abrigo para dirigirse a la habitación del bebé, que jugaba gustoso con sus cabellos. El joven se quitó sus manos con hastío y lo depositó en la cuna, encendiendo el móvil junto con la música de arrullo.

-Duérmete.

Apagando las luces, dejó al bebé y encaminarse a la cocina donde se sirvió un vaso de leche, aflojando el nudo de su corbata. Dejando el vaso en el lava trastes, fue a su recámara, dispuesto a dormir. Con la puerta entreabierta alcanzó a escuchar la infantil voz de Yuki.

-¿Ata?

Meneando al cabeza, Yugi se cambió de ropas y se recostó.

-Yuki no es mi hijo.

_'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more_

You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart, always  


La luz de la mañana despertó a Yugi y se levantó algo desganado. Un llanto terminó de despertarle. Se puso sus pantuflas para ir con el bebé, quien reclamaba alimento.

-El abuelo debe seguir descansando. Es tu culpa, Yuki, debiste quedarte dormido desde temprano.

El joven fue a la cocina para preparar un biberón de leche. Le llamó la atención que la tetera no estuviera ya en el fuego como lo acostumbraba Solomon.

-¡Abuelito!

No recibió respuesta y llevó el biberón a Yuki antes de volver a llamarle.

-¡Abuelito! ¡Es hora del desayuno! ¡Voy a preparate algo especial!

Extrañado de no recibir respuesta, Yugi fue a su recámara.

-¿Abuelito? –tocó con suavidad- ¿Abuelo?

Yugi abrió un poco la puerta para asomarse. La cama no estaba deshecha. El joven frunció el ceño, confundido.

-¿Abuelito?

Le buscó por toda la casa.

_/Tal vez esté ya en la Tienda/_

Yugi bajó apresurado a la tienda. Solomon dormía en su silla donde le había dejado la noche anterior, con la carta del Mago Oscuro en su mano.

-Abuelo... –se acercó a él para despertarlo- volviste a quedarte dormido en tu…

Ya no continuó. Su mano, que se posó sobre la de Solomon, se retrajo al sentir la frialdad en su piel. Asustado, Yugi se arrodilló frente a él.

-Abuelito... –le llamó, sacudiéndolo- Abuelito… ¡Abuelito!

Solomon dormía pacíficamente en el sueño eterno de la Muerte.

-¡ABUELITO!

_Why can't they understand  
the way we feel  
They just don't trust  
what they can't explain  
I know we're different but,  
deep inside us  
We're not that different at all  
_

El funeral fue tedioso para Yugi, a pesar de la presencia de todos sus amigos y conocidos que se presentaron a darle el pésame. Hubo personas extrañas que se acercaron a él, conmovidos por la noticia, pero conocedores de los logros de Solomon en su vida. Varios reporteros le entrevistaron y tuvo que aceptar uno que otro homenaje en honor a la memoria de su abuelo.

Yugi se dejó caer en su cama. Había llorado tanto y sin parar. Estaba solo. Ya no tenía familia ni hogar. A pesar de las súplicas de Tea o la invitación de Mai no deseaba vivir con nadie. La vida se le antojaba gris y sin alegría. Se sentía abandonado.

-Tenemos que hablar –habló Ishizu entrando a su recámara.

-¿Qué quieres?

La joven cerró la puerta para hablar libremente.

-Mi hermano no te entregó a su único hijo para que le trates como si fuera la peste.

-Si no te parece, puedes llevártelo.

-No se trata de renunciar a la primera adversidad, Yugi. Marik expresó un deseo en su lecho de muerte que voy a respetar a pesar de lo mucho que me hiere ver que el hijo del Faraón sea desgraciado con aquél que decía amarlo.

-¡Escúchame bien, Ishizu! –Yugi se puso de pie, furioso- ¡Ni tú ni nadie va a decirme lo que tengo que hacer! ¡Ese bebé no es mi hijo! ¡Yo nunca le pedí a Marik que me dejara a cargo de él! –resopló con rencor- ¡Y te diré esto: no voy a firmar los papeles de adopción! ¡De ninguna manera _ése_ va a llamarse Mutou!

-Culpas a Yuki por algo que pasó entre el Faraón y tú.

-¡Lárgate de mi casa!

Ishizu abrió la puerta.

-No cometas el mismo error por segunda vez, Yugi.

-¡Déjame solo!

La egipcia se marchó. Yugi se dejó caer en el piso, llorando de nuevo, abrazándose al tiempo que se mecía.

-Yo no me equivoqué… fue su culpa… su culpa…

_And you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more  
_

Yuki lloraba, hambriento y temblando de frío. Su estómago le dolía por no haber comido en horas y su pañal estaba completamente mojado. Sus hipos eran entrecortados, apretaba sus manitas con desesperación, cerrando con fuerzas sus párpados enrojecidos e hinchados. El cuarto estaba a oscuras y sólo la luz de la Luna iluminaba su cuna revuelta por sus pequeñas cobijas enredadas entre sus piernas cortas. Yugi se mesó los cabellos, exasperado. El teléfono sonó insistente y se levantó a contestar. En la pantalla apareció un joven de cabello negro, con lentes modernos y una gran sonrisa.

-¡Hola, Yugi!

-Mokuba…

-¡Qué bien que as contestado! Tristán me dijo que ya no hablas con nadie, pero yo sabía que eso no era cierto. ¿Qué tal estás?

-Bien, gracias –respondió aquél con resignación.

-Pues no lo parece, Yugi. Luces como si estuvieras en prisión.

-Puede decirse…

-¿Es cierto que venderás la casa junto con la Tienda de Juegos?

-Sí.

-Pero...

-¿Cómo van las cosas en la Universidad?

-Oh… bueno, muy bien.

--¿Por qué tu dormitorio luce tan desordenado? –preguntó Yugi, observando detrás del chico.

-¡Ah! Bueno, pues verás. Mis sobrinos pasaron por aquí. Ya sabes, Joey fue a otra de sus excursiones raras por el mundo y como ya es costumbre, él y mi hermano tenían que "despedirse". Me dejaron a cargo de sus monstruos –Mokuba se sonrojó un poco- pero... pues he estado algo ocupado para poner todo en orden...

-Entiendo, es un milagro que Kaiba tuviera hijos…

-¡Ja! Milagro que sólo fueran dos, ese perro en celo de Joey hubiera querido un equipo de fútbol.

Yugi rió ante el comentario.

-Eh, Yugi… bueno… te llamé por algo...

-¿Sí?

-Pues... es que... tú y Yuki...

-Mokuba, estoy cansado de ese asunto.

-¡Espera! Escúchame, Yugi... no abandones a ese bebé, piénsalo. Solomon te crió como su hijo porque sabía que él era lo único que tú tenías en el mundo, con todo y que era tu familia. Para Yuki es igual, eres lo único y el único que puede cuidar de él como un hijo...

-¿Has estado hablando con Ishizu, verdad?

-¡No!... es que… yo comprendo a ese bebé... si Seto no se hubiera hecho cargo de mí, no sé que cosas me hubieran pasado... por favor… Yugi…

-Tengo cosas que hacer, Mokuba. Adiós.

Yugi colgó el teléfono con un largo suspiro. Yuki lloró roncamente por el esfuerzo de hacerlo demasiado tiempo.

-Él no es mi hijo.

El timbre de la Tienda sonó. Yugi pateó una silla cercana al enfadarse. El timbre volvió a sonar varias veces. Mascullando mil y unas veces, Yugi bajó. La tienda, abandonada y llena de polvo, estaba repleta de cajas para empaquetar. El joven tuvo que hacer a un lado algunas para poder abrir.

-¡PONBANGUA DIO UGI!

Suspiró al ver un par de sonrisas pícaras de unos chiquillos de casi tres años, piel blanca, cabello rubio perfectamente peinado, el niño con un corte de hongo y la niña en dos coletas; ojos azules de toque inquieto, vestidos en overoles y chamarras con dragones bordados y unas mochilas a los hombros.

Los mellizos Kaiba-Wheeler.

-Yugi Mutou.

Éste levantó su vista hacia Seto.

-Buenas noches, Kaiba. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

-Para empezar, hacerte a un lado y dejarnos entrar.

Con desgano, Yugi les invitó a pasar.

-¡Gadcias! –gorgotearon los mellizos.

-¿Dónde está Yuki? –demandó el ojiazul.

-Arriba, pero no…

-Dio Ugi, ¿poemos vel a pimo Uki? –el niño tiró de su pantalón.

-Verás...

-¡Po favol! –se le unió la niña, haciendo un dueto de ojos de cachorro.

Yugi miró a Kaiba, quien tomó las manos de sus hijos para subir las escaleras.

-Sin correr.

-¡Dipi! –exclamaron los mellizos, corriendo a la parte superior.

-Nada de lo que digas va a asustarme, Kaiba –le amenazó Yugi, subiendo con el castaño.

-Ya lo veremos.

Al pisar el recibidor, la pequeña corrió hacia Seto, tomando su gabardina y sacudiéndola angustiada.

-Pimo Uki, Papi, lola mucho.

Dirigiéndole una mirada fulminante a Yugi, el ojiazul caminó aprisa hacia la recámara del bebé. Encendiendo la luz, gruñó al ver el estado en que se encontraba el pequeño.

-Papi, -le llamó el niño, con sus manitas aferradas a los barrotes de la cuna- ¿Po gue pimo Uki lola?

Kaiba hizo a un lado las cobijas y revisó a Yuki cuyo llanto cansado era ya un lamento entrecortado.

-¿Dónde están sus cosas, Yugi?... ¿Yugi? –se giró al no recibir respuesta- ¿Yugi?

El otro señaló una cómoda cercana a la cuna. Aprisa, el castaño buscó en los cajones una muda de ropa, toalla, jabón, shampoo y un cambio de pañal. Yugi sólo se limitó a quedarse en su lugar sin interrumpirle o decirle algo. Seto preparó un baño de agua lo suficientemente caliente para el bebé, limpiándole toda su suciedad, tallando con extremo cuidado su piel rozada y secándole después con delicadeza y ponerle sus ropas limpias antes de envolverlo en una frazada nueva. Con Yuki en brazos y loe mellizos en los talones, el ojiazul fue a la cocina a buscar leche y un biberón limpio con que alimentarlo. Tomando asiento, puso el biberón en la boca de Yuki, quien bebió gustoso su contenido. Los mellizos le observaban de puntillas en cada extremo.

-¿Uki da no lodadá? –preguntó la niña.

-No, ya no.

-¿Le pantalás una pampión pomo a nosotos? –quiso saber el niño.

-¿Quieren prestarle su canción?

-¡Dipiiii! –contestaron los dos.

-Apuesto que Yuki estará más feliz si ustedes la cantan –dijo Kaiba, sonriéndoles.

-¡Ooooohhhhh! ¿Poemos? –sus ojillos brillaron ante la idea.

-Pos supuesto, ya terminó su leche. Vengan, vamos a recostarlo.

Los mellizos brincotearon alrededor de Seto mientras caminaban de regreso. El castaño palmeaba la pequeña espalda para sacarle el aire que succionó. Dejándolo en la cuna, se arrodilló entre sus hijos, abrazándolos.

-Ahora –les susurró- Pueden cantarle su canción pero cuando ya se haya quedado dormido no deben hacer ruido porque sino se despertará de nuevo, ¿de acuerdo?

Los niños asintieron, poniendo un dedo en sus labios.

-¿Poemos hadcer un bujo pala él? –preguntó la niña- Hemanito tajo pintulas.

-Pueden pero en silencio. ¿Lo harán? –los mellizos volvieron a asentir- Bien, voy a estar con tío Yugi en la sala.

-Dipi, Papi.

Los mellizos se acercaron al bebé que los observaba curioso. Mirándose uno al otro, comenzaron a cantar al tiempo que Kaiba salía con Yugi detrás.

-"_Pom in mein Bud_

_ein Stun pomd aud_

_und ed bird Nachd..."_

Con furiosas zancadas, Seto llegó a la sala, paseándose de un lado a otro, verdaderamente molesto y aguardando a Yugi, el cual se sentó en uno de los sofás, esperando la tormenta. El ojiazul no tardó en acercársele para no gritar y perturbar a los niños.

-¡Eres el cobarde más grande que haya conocido, Yugi! ¿Qué diablos tienes en la cabeza? ¡Ese bebé pudo morir!

-No a todos se nos da la maternidad, Kaiba.

Éste lo tomó del cuello de su playera.

-Tu sarcasmo me enferma. No me cabe duda de que eres un pusilánime. Jamás te has atrevido a hacer algo realmente importante.

Yugi se zafó de su agarre.

-Tú no sabes lo que yo he...

-¡Por favor! ¿Cuántas veces te ofrecí ayuda para que sacaras adelante la Tienda? ¿No te había dicho que pagaría la manutención de Yuki hasta que encontraras un trabajo decente? ¡Mírate! ¿Qué pensaría Atemu de toda esta situación?

-No me importa.

-Claro, tienes tanto rencor que vas a matar a un inocente para sentirte mejor.

-¡Escucha, Kaiba…!

-¡No! Escúchame tú a mi. No voy a permitir que el hijo de Atemu viva como un pordiosero y mucho menos que se convierta en un mediocre pescador Guardián de Tumbas al lado de los Ishtar. Te lo advierto, Yugi; si esto no cambia, voy a quitarte a Yuki y haré de tu vida un verdadero infierno. Estás tan ciego de odio que no te das cuenta que ese bebé es la forma de seguir con tu cariño por Atemu. Por eso Marik te lo entregó, él ya lo sabía y muy al contrario tuyo jamás te guardó rencor por estar siempre en el corazón de el Faraón. Si Yuki debe tener un padre, ése debes ser tú. Lástima que Marik se haya equivocado contigo. Está claro porque Atemu no se quedó a tu lado.

-¿Qué insinúas? –siseó Yugi.

-Tuviste la oportunidad de oro en tu nariz hasta el último momento, pero dejaste que él se marchara con Marik, simplemente porque te ofendiste y le culpaste de un error de ambos. Que idiota fuiste, Yugi. Atemu te necesitaba, necesitaba de tu perdón y tu comprensión pero lo arrojaste a los brazos de Marik con tu inmaduro desprecio. Sabías cual grande era su amor por ti pero tu egoísmo estúpido de doncella mancillada te venció. Miedoso perdedor. No culpes a nadie más que a ti, Yugi. Tú solo perdiste al Faraón y ahora alejas a su hijo. Pero te juro que lo vas a pagar caro.

Se quedaron en silencio mortal, mirándose en forma retadora. Los hijos del ojiazul llegaron de puntillas para abrazarse a sus piernas.

-Papi, Uki da se dumió. Pero mi tiene hambe –dijo el chico- y mi hemanita pambién.

-En un momento…

-Dio Ugi, ¿vas a hacele pumpeanos a Uki? –inquirió la chiquilla con extrema inocencia.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas, tesoro? –Seto no le quitaba la vista de encima al otro.

-Ah, es gue guielo tael pompeti pada pimo Uki.

-Claro que lo va a ver –contestó Seto, aplastando con su mirada a Yugi.

-Hambe, Papi.

-Voy a estar vigilándote, Yugi –el castaño tomó las mochilas de los mellizos, guiándolos a las escaleras- Muy de cerca.

Yugi ya no se atrevió a mirarlo. Con pesar fue a revisar al bebé. Dormía tranquilamente, ya satisfecho y limpio. Un dibujo hecho a crayola estaba pegado con cinta adhesiva en uno de los barrotes. El joven lo tomó para verlo de cerca.

Eran él y Yuki de la mano, caminando por un campo lleno de cartas de duelo. Sobre ellos, dos ángeles les arrojaban estrellas doradas. Yugi se sentó en la silla mecedora. Marik le había confesado que él siempre fue la Luz de Atemu; siempre supo del verdadero amor del Faraón pero no peleó contra ello, mejor aún, al estar cerca de su hora final le había encomendado su propio hijo, en el nombre de ese amor.

El teléfono volvió a sonar, haciendo respingar a Yugi, quien corrió a contestar para no despertar al pequeño. Esta vez una tormenta de nieve se visualizó. Yugi parpadeó atónito.

-¿Sí?

Un revoloteo de algo que se le antojó una capa contra la lluvia se atravesó frente a la pantalla, cuya imagen tembló con la estática antes de que un Joey barbudo y lleno de nieve apareciera sonriéndole.

-¡Yugi! ¡Viejo, estás vivo!

-Yo debería decir eso... ¿Dónde estás?

-¿Qué?... ¡Espera!... –la estática apareció de nuevo- ¿Qué dijiste?

-¿Dónde estás? –preguntó Yugi, tratando de no alzar mucho la voz.

-… es…. estación... Antártida...

-Oh.

La estática duró varios segundos antes de que la imagen se normalizara.

-Je, Yugi, amigo, estuve pensando en ti.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Pues Yuki...

-¿Tú también?

-¿Qué? –la estática interrumpió- ¿Yo también?

-Kaiba ya me dijo lo que piensan.

-¿Mi koneko estuvo ahí?

-Sí, hace unos minutos; con los mellizos.

Los ojos de Joey brillaron de alegría.

-¡Mis tres konekos!... ¡ah!... ¿No son hermosos?

-Sí, creo que la niña se parecerá a Kaiba.

-Tengo los konekos más bellos del universo... ¡espera, Yugi Mutou!... ésa fue una buena estrategia de distracción... estamos hablando de ti y Yuki.

-Bueno, lo intenté.

-¿Hasta cuando vas a seguir con el rencor? Tú no eres así…

-¿Eh?

-Sí… –estática-... amas a Atemu... –estática-... Yuki es hijo de Atemu… -estática-... es como seguir amándolo... perdona ya, amigo…

-No es tan fácil, Joey.

-Si alguna vez amaste de verdad al Faraón... honrarás ese cariño... teniendo a Yuki como tu hijo…

Yugi se quedó pensativo.

-Tengo... –estática-... irme... –estática-... ¡Saludos... –estática-... konekos!

La pantalla se oscureció. Yugi colgó el teléfono, meditando en todo lo que le habían dicho. Yuki era producto del amor entre Atemu y Marik. No podía ser que cuidando de él, honrara su propio amor perdido. Pero lo cierto era que Marik le había confiado ciegamente el cuidado de su hijo.

Todo le era confuso y hasta frustrante.

Miró hacia la gaveta donde tenía los papeles de adopción, listos para que los firmara. Con paso inseguro, se acercó para tomarlos, buscando un bolígrafo. Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia el cuarto de cuna.

-Pero… Yuki no es mi hijo…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

10 años después...

El estado reventaba de los gritos y aplausos de la audiencia emocionada ante el Duelo de Monstruos que presenciaba. La voz del animador levantó aún más el furor.

-¡Oh, público querido! Estamos ante el último turno del duelo. ¡El momento crítico!. ¿Qué pasará? ¡Sin duda, es la mejor pelea que se haya visto, ¡Yuki Mutou ha destruido al máximo dragón ojiazul de tres cabezas! ¡Está a punto de vencer a su oponente!

La algabaría gritó ante sus palabras. En el centro del estadio, un pequeño vestido en jeans, camiseta negra y chaleco marinero estaba en guardia con su disco de duelo preparado. Su cabello blanco puntiagudo brillaba con las luces de los reflectores. Sus ojos violetas no se despegaban del campo de duelo, donde su Mago Oscuro y la Maga Oscura se mantenían de pie en posición de ataque. Frente a él, una adolescente vestida en botas, falda corta, camiseta pegada sin mangas; todo en color negro al igual que sus guantes hasta los codos, hizo ondear su larga gabardina blanca. Su cinturón plateado refulgó gracias a la luz del estadio. Con un movimiento de cabeza, echó hacia atrás su cabello rubio, primorosamente peinado en una coleta alta que era igual de lisa que su flequillo. Sus ojos azules miraban furiosos al pequeño. Levantando su disco de duelo, le habló.

-Muy impresionante, Yuki, pero no lo suficiente. Nadie puede vencerme. Activo mi carta, ¡El Profanador de Tumbas!

-¿Qué…? –Yuki apretó sus cartas en su mano.

-Y he robado tu carta, Renace el Monstruo.

-¡Pero sólo podrás traer un dragón de vuelta!

La chica sonrió triunfal.

-Es todo lo que necesito. Tres dragones destruidos y enviados al cementerio activaron mi Dragon Ghost –explicó, pulsando un botón de su disco- Y sacrifico la mitad de mis puntos restantes de vida para mover el campo al nivel Alfa.

Yuki tragó saliva nervioso al modificarse la configuración del campo de duelo. Miró sus cartas, esperando encontrar alguna que evitara la jugada que adivinaba de la rubia.

-No es necesario que lo hagas, Yuki. Olvidaste que aún no he usado mi Wing Master –la adolescente mostró su tarjeta lectora que pasó por su disco- Ahora… ¡Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules, regresa a mí!

Con un poderoso rugido, el dragón apareció en el campo. El público gritó enloquecido.

--Mi Wing Master agrega 1000 puntos de vida a mi dragón por cada uno que esté en el cementerio…

-¡No!

-¡Oh, sí! Y gracias a mi Dragon Ghost en el nivel Alfa puedo eliminarte Yuki, porque mi próximo dragón atacará con mi Ojiazul una vez invocado. Y recuerda, también recibe 1000 puntos extra. Solo necesito deshacerme de mi mano –la rubia deshechó sus cartas, tomando solo una de su monte- ¡Sí! ¡Acude a mi llamado, Dragón Negro de Ojos Rojos!

Aplausos y gritos bombardearon la aparición del dragón cuyo tamaño aumentó al igual que el otro dragón.

-¡Ahora mis dragones ataquen y borren los puntos de vida de Yuki!

-¡Noooo!

Ambas bestias batieron sus alas al momento de lanzar juntos su ataque que eliminó a los dos Magos Oscuros y el efecto Black Charm que Yuki tenía, acabando con el duelo y los puntos de vida del pequeño. La audiencia se puso de pie para aplaudir a la chica que se mantenía altiva pero serena.

-¡Oh, público mío! ¡Demos un fuerte aplauso a los contendientes de esta hermosa Ciudad Domino!

Tal estrépito no se hizo esperar.

-¡Y una ovación especial para la nueva tricampeona de la Liga Mundial del Duelo Monstruos! ¡La única! ¡La feroz e imbatible! ¡La Tigresa, Isabella Kaiba!

El campo de duelo se desactivó, bajando al nivel del suelo con sus jugadores. Isabella caminó hacia Yuki, quien no ocultó sus lágrimas de tristeza.

-Excelente duelo, Yuki –le dijo, tendiéndole la mano- Quizá el próximo año puedas vencerme. Pero digo, quizá; porque voy a entrenarme duro para ese momento.

-Gracias –respondió tímido el pequeño.

La adolescente se dio vuelta.

-Voy a arrastrarte de los cabellos si no vienes a la fiesta –le murmuró antes de marcharse.

Yuki sonrió, secándose las lágrimas. Buscó con la mirada entre los asientos próximos. Yugi le aplaudía discretamente. Del lado opuesto, un adolescente de alborotada cabellera rubia y vestido semi formal, corría al encuentro de su hermana. Traía puesto un auricular conectado a una pequeña computadora de mano.

-¡Qué grande eres, Bella! Le permitiste a Yuki pelear por varios turnos a pesar de que él se equivocó desde la primera jugada.

-¡Cállate el hocico, Jos! –le amonestó la chica, pasando de largo para saludar a sus padres.

-¿Cómo estuve, papá? –le preguntó a Joey, entre los ansiosos fotógrafos.

-¡Bellísima, hija mía! –le gritó tomándole una fotografía con Wanda.

-¡Papi! –la rubia alzó un brazo a uno de los palcos privados, saludando a Seto, el cual le asintió. Ella sonrió satisfecha.

-¡Argh! ¿Eres o te haces, Isabella? Ya sabes que ellos siempre te van a alabar –le dijo su hermano, alcanzándola, mientras se dirigían hacia el túnel de salida.

-Te dije que cerraras tu hocicote, Joseph. Además, ¿por qué no me dijiste que Yuki tenía un Black Charm de clase Beta? Otro poco y pierdo, tarado. ¿No que muy genio de las computadoras? Es tu deber estar al tanto e informarme de los discos de duelo de mis oponentes.

-Es que nuestro padre me borró esa información cuando guardó sus fotografías de su último viaje.

-¿Cuál viaje?

-El que hizo al lado de papi.

-¿Qué?

Joseph le mostró su minicomputadora. Isabella hizo una mueca de asco.

-¿Por qué tenemos que ser las víctimas de sus arrumacos?

-Oh, pero que tenemos aquí, los famosos Tigres de Kaiba Corp. –les habló una voz con acento alemán.

-Demonios –gruñó Isabella. Le sonrió despectiva a un adolescente de cabellos largos y rosas, en un traje formal- ¡Hola, Segundito!

-Es Siegfried Von Schroider II, si me permites, querida.

-Oye, Príncipe de los Nibelungos, ¿se te perdió tu cuento o qué? –le preguntó Joseph.

-Oh, ¿Por qué eres tan rudo, Jos? Si he venido a felicitarte.

-Mira, Segundito, ¿por qué no te compras un mapa y te ubicas? El Bosque Encantado está muy lejos de aquí –comentó la chica.

El joven alemán apretó su mandíbula, evidentemente molesto. Isabella y Joseph se miraron divertidos, levantando un brazo para chocar sus palmas, arriba y abajo. El rubio le habló al otro.

-Mira, Siegfried, no es no. ¿Qué parte no te ha quedado clara? ¿La N o la O? El permanente ya te oxidó el cerebro.

-¿Ubicas el meteoro que acabó con los dinosaurios, Segundito? Pues así le caes a mi hermano. Get out.

-Espera… -quiso insistir el joven Siegfried.

-¡Multiplícate por cero, Segundito!

Con risas burlonas, los mellizos se marcharon para encaminarse al otro bloque donde Isabella recibiría su trofeo. La adolescente suspiró aburrida.

-Esto ya me cansó. No tiene ya nada de divertido. ¡Sólo gano y gano! Mejor me iré con mi madrina Angie –comentó, cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Y que nos quiten la mesada por el resto de nuestras vidas? Piensa en otra cosa, Bella.

-¿A poco tú no te has aburrido, Jos? Bueno, tú eres un nerd.

-Yo también extraño a nuestra madrina Angie, pero fuiste tú la mensa que le prometió a papá ser duelista toda tu vida, le hubieras hecho caso al tío Mokuba.

-Ay, ya no digas nada, Jos y vamos por el estúpido trofeo.

_Don't listen to them  
'Cause what do they know  
We need each other,  
to have, to hold  
They'll see in time  
I know  
_

-¡... AND NOTHING ELSE MATTERS...!

-Papá, dile a Joseph que se calle, está mareando a Yuki con sus berridos.

-Está bien, Bella…

-Joseph, canta en silencio.

Los mellizos se miraron retadores antes de sacarse la lengua y voltearse cada uno a un extremo opuesto de la limusina, con los brazos cruzados. Yuki, en medio de ellos, se removió nervioso.

-¿Te sientes mal, Yuki? –le preguntó Seto.

-No, padrino. Gracias.

-¿Qué te parece, Yugi amigo? Como en los viejos tiempos. Nuestros hijos haciendo equipo para las competencias internacionales por Academia –habló Joey al tricolor al lado suyo, sus asientos frente a los chicos.

-Serán juegos muy duros –opinó Yugi- He oído que hay una alianza entre Industrias Ilusiones y Schroider Corporation para patrocinar a sus duelistas.

-Pero los nuestros no perderán –comentó Kaiba, mirando a Yuki.

-Por supuesto que no, mi koneko; sin embargo, no significa que la emoción del duelo quede fuera –le respondió Joey antes de darle un beso.

-Por lo que más quieran, váyanse a un hotel –musitó Joseph.

-¡Joseph! ¡Isabella! ¡No se los vuelvo a repetir! –Joey les amenazó con un dedo.

-¿Yo qué hice? –la chica se quejó.

La limusina entró a la Mansión Kaiba. Yugi observó con curiosidad la larga hilera de autos.

-Vaya, Joey, no me habías dicho que esta fiesta fuera tan grande.

-Oh, sólo amigos y conocidos.

-Pues parecen ser muchos.

-Todos quieren estar al lado del niño prodigio, Yuki Mutou –opinó Seto.

-Papi… -gimió Isabella.

-Je je, ya no eres su consentida, Bella –le dijo su hermano.

-Idiota, descerebrado. Si yo no lo soy, igual tú.

-¿Qué dije de las malas palabras? –esta vez fue el turno de Kaiba para amenazarlos.

-Lo sentimos, papi, no vuelve a suceder –contestaron al mismo tiempo sus hijos.

Bajaron de la limusina, los mellizos cuchicheaban entre sí, al frente, seguidos por Yuki acompañado de Joey; Seto y Yugi venían al final. Al abrirse las puertas, una explosión de globos multicolores, confeti y serpentinas los recibieron.

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! –gritaron todos desde adentro.

Los ojos de Yuki se abrieron como platos de felicidad ante los aplausos y risas. So volvió hacia Joey quien le guiñó un ojo.

-¿Creíste que no lo recordábamos?

Una muy emocionada Tea salió a su encuentro, corriendo hasta el pequeño para abrazarlo con fuerza.

-¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Yuki! –se levantó para abrazar a Yugi- ¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Yugi!

-Gracias… Tea… -jadeó aquél por el abrazo tan efusivo.

Isabella y Joseph rieron felices, abrazando al chico y jalándolo al interior de la mansión. Todos los demás entraron. Yuki cambió de brazos una y otra vez hasta que por fin llegaron a la sala donde les esperaba su fiesta de cumpleaños y sus abundantes regalos.

Un enorme pastel con velitas encendidas se dejó ver en una mesita. Yuki tomó su lugar para apagarlas, animado por los mellizos. Yugi hizo lo mismo. Ambos partieron por diferentes esquinas una rebanada. Aplausos y rechiflas se oyeron junto con clics de cámaras tomando fotos. Música animada llenó el ambiente. Yuki se quedó sentando junto al pastel con su platito de rebanada en mano, observando a todos los presentes mientras comía un poco. Todos eras amigos suyos y "familiares", lo que le agradó. Sus ojos cayeron en Ishizu y Odión, acompañados de sus dos hijos, Yazzir y Dharma Dejando su porción de pastel, se animó para acercarse al joven egipcio, que se separó de sus padres.

-Hola, Yazzir –le saludó tímidamente.

-¡Yuki! Espero que te haya gustado mi regalo.

-Oh, sí, claro… bueno…

-¿No te gustó?

-No… es que… quería preguntarte algo…

-Lo que sea, Yuki.

-¿Qué se siente ser un Guardián de Tumbas?

Yazzir le sonrió orgulloso.

-Es todo un honor, pero… ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

-Por nada –respondió el niño, encogiéndose de hombros. Al joven egipcio no se le escapó su mirada triste.

-¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres saber, Yuki?

-Pues… tú… bueno… ¿Conociste al Faraón?... ¿A-Atemu?

-No le recuerdo mucho, pero mamá dice que era un ser excepcional, digno de su título. Aunque tu papá es mejor duelista de lo que fue él.

-Oh… y… ¿Marik?

-Mmm, pues recuerdo mucho su voz serena, pero yo era muy pequeño cuando… –Yazzir se detuvo, mirando con extrañeza al pequeño- ¿Qué pasa, Yuki? ¿Por qué me preguntas estas cosas?

El joven ya tenía instrucciones de sus padres de no revelarle nada de su verdadero pasado a Yuki, para no perturbarle con fantasmas que aún estaban presentes en sus vidas.

-Yo sólo quería saber… gracias, Yazzir.

Éste siguió mirándole mientras regresaba a su asiento. Isabella y Joseph le detuvieron.

-Hey, Yuki, nuestro regalo te espera en tu casa. Te va a gustar –le dijo el rubio- una consola completa de videojuegos.

-Gracias.

-¿Qué te pasa, primo? Todo el día has estado como si te hubieras tragado un pinacate.

-Nada –el pequeño bajó su mirada. Los mellizos intercambiaron gestos.

-Eh, mira, vamos al pasillo, Wilson no trajo más vasos…

Tomando de la mano a Yuki, salieron de la sala discretamente.

-¿Ahora si vas a decirnos?

-Es que…

-¿Qué te ocurre, Yuki? ¿Es por lo del duelo? –Isabella se arrodilló frente a él- Te prometo dejarte ganar para la próxima.

-No, eso no…

-Dilo, Yuki, seguro no es tan malo.

El niño inclinó su cabeza unos segundos y luego la levantó. Sus ojos violetas estaban llenos de lágrimas.

-Yugi no es mi padre. No soy un Mutou.

-¿De qué hablas? –Joseph se arrodilló igualmente frente a él.

-Por eso no me quiere, no soy su hijo.

-¿Quién te…?

-Él me lo dijo, mis verdaderos padres fueron Atemu y Marik, los que murieron en Egipto. Él sólo me ha estado cuidando… pero… -el chico sollozó- es que… yo…

-¡No digas estupideces, Yuki, ¡Yugi es tu padre! –exclamó enojada la rubia.

-No…

-Él es tu padre y punto.

-No, no lo es…

-¡No seas tonto! ¡Eres un Mutou! ¡Eres su hijo! ¡Y nuestro primo!

-Espera, Isabella –Joseph quiso calmar a su hermana.

La adolescente se puso de pie.

-No quiero oír más sandeces, Yuki Mutou. Eres un niño prodigio y sabes bien que Yugi si te quiere y es tu padre. Fin del asunto –ella se giró para regresar a la sala.

Joseph rodó sus ojos.

-Compréndela, Yuki, es que se quedó sin toallitas con alas.

La rubia alcanzó a escucharle y se ruborizó con fuerza. Con zancadas furiosas fue a buscar a sus padres, que bailaban a gusto.

-¡Papá! ¡Papá! ¡Joseph volvió a faltarme al respeto!

Joey suspiró, deteniéndose al igual que Seto, el cual se cruzó de brazos, arqueando una ceja.

-Es tu culpa por consentirlos –le recriminó.

Yuki secó sus lágrimas y regresó a la sala, acompañado por Joseph. El pequeño le sonrió al adolescente.

-Ya me siento mejor. Gracias, Jos, y gracias por el regalo.

-De nada, Yuki. Ya no llores, ¿de acuerdo?

-Está bien.

-Yuki, amor. ¿No quieres más pastel? –le preguntó Mai, acercándose a ellos.

-Sí.

Mai se llevó de la mano a Yuki hasta la mesa del pastel. Joseph se quedó observándolo, pensativo. Su hermana y él ya sabían de los padres de Yuki, pues Isabella era muy sagaz y lo había descubierto de boca de sus propios padres; pero Gabriel no entendía por qué Yugi le había dicho tal cosa tan pronto.

_/Tal vez por eso Yuki perdió el duelo. No estaba concentrado/_

-Hola, Jos, cuanto tiempo sin verte.

El adolescente respingó al escuchar la voz de cierta adolescente polifacética y bastante volátil. Sus ojos recorrieron el alborotado cabello negro antes de dar con aquél par de ojos color café.

-E-Esto… hola… Ashura –tartamudeó nervioso. La chica le sonrió.

-Debes estar muy cansado después de ayudar a tu hermana con el duelo.

-Oh, no… no, no… esto… no… para nada… -el rubio se rascó la cabeza, sin saber qué decir.

-¡Qué bien!

-… si… bien… si… eh… escucha…

-¿Se te perdió algo, muchachito? –tronó una airada voz detrás de él.

-T-T-Tío B-Bakura…

-¿Qué no te busca tu padre?

-… si… bueno…

Joseph desapareció entre los invitados. Ashura puso sus manos en sus caderas, haciendo un puchero.

-¡Padre!

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué lo asustas?

-No me agrada.

-Pero, papito querido –ella lo abrazó por la cintura- Le gusto a Joseph y él a mí.; además, si soy su novia, me dejará entrar a Kaiba Corp., y podremos robar los planos de seguridad de los museos que usan su sistema.

El Ladrón de Tumbas sonrió malicioso.

-Tal vez pueda tolerar a ese mocoso por ti.

-¡Oh, padre! –Ashura se puso de puntillas para darle un beso en la mejilla- ¡Te amo!

Ryou chocó con su hija que bailoteaba feliz para seguir a Joseph. Dirigiéndose a Bakura, le tendió un trozo de pastel.

-Kura, eres un buen padre.

-Ella se comporta como una hija digna de mí, que es diferente.

-¿Ya te dijo entonces que fue aceptada para la Academia de Policías?

Bakura se atragantó con el bocado de pastel que comía.

-¡Bakura, ¿estás bien?

-¡Bribona! ¡Me engañó!

-Bakura, no digas eso de nuestra hija, recuerda que es nuestro ángel.

-Demonio de niña, ya verá cuando estemos en casa… hey, ¿por qué Yuki está triste?

-¿Eh? -Ryou siguió la mirada del Ladrón de Tumbas.

-Ese Yugi seguro hizo otra de sus trastadas, el Faraón debe estar revolcándose en su sarcófago.

-Ten más respeto, Bakura.

El Ladrón de Tumbas se acercó al pequeño junto al pastel.

-Yuki, ¿qué sucede?

-Oh, nada, tío Bakura. Estoy cansado.

-Ra bendito, ¿no se saben otra línea?

-Bakura… -Ryou abrazó al pequeño- Eres un gran duelista, Yuki, no debes ponerte triste por el duelo de hoy, realmente has demostrado tu valor al enfrentarte a Isabella. Toma en cuenta que ella tiene un monte de cartas poderoso, heredado de ambos padres y ha entrenado desde muy chica. Pero tú, mírate, eres el duelista más joven de la historia.

-No es para tanto, Ryou.

-Sí, sé que Bella es invencible; haré mi mejor esfuerzo para volver a retarla.

-Confía en el corazón de las cartas.

-Ra, ilumina sus cerebros.

-Bakura…

Éste resopló impaciente.

-Mira, Yuki. Eres un mocoso especial, no lo olvides. Sólo tú puedes usar el Mago Oscuro y sólo tú seguirás los pasos de tu padre.

-¿Lo crees, tío Bakura?

-Lo supongo, depende de ti.

-Umm, pues gracias, tío.

-¡Hey, Yuki! –le habló Isabella, llegando a ellos- ¡Vamos a bailar!

El pequeño aceptó no sin antes buscar con la mirada a Yugi, el cual no le hablaba desde que salieron del torneo. Con un penoso suspiro, se giró hacia la adolescente para bailar.

_When destiny calls you  
You must be strong  
I may not be with you  
But you've got to hold on  
They'll see in time  
I know  
We'll show them together  
_

_'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on,  
Now and forever more  
_

Yugi dio un sorbo a su taza de café, contemplando el pequeño trofeo de Duelo de Monstruos que tenía en mano. La noche era fría, por la lluvia que aún no cesaba. Sus dedos recorrieron la placa emblastada en la base.

_Yuki Mutou, Subcampeón. Liga Mundial de Duelo de Monstruos._

Un relámpago le hizo volverse a la ventana.

-Yami… -sus ojos dejaron caer dos pequeñas lágrimas-… te extraño…

Las gotas de lluvia resbalaban al chocar contra el vidrio de la ventana. Lágrimas del cielo. Yugi miró de nuevo el trofeo y tomó la carta superior del monte a un lado suyo. El Mago Oscuro.

-Yami…

La tristeza embargaba a Yuki, ni siquiera su fiesta sorpresa de cumpleaños le había animado. Estaban en casa, en la Tienda de Juegos, más distantes que nunca. Yugi repasó todo lo que había sucedido desde que conoció al Faraón hasta ahora. Su mirada volvió al pequeño trofeo. Yuki lloró tanto cuando le confesó la verdad de su origen, pero no porque supiera de sus padres, sino por la crueldad con la que él se lo había dicho. El pequeño dormía en su habitación. Yugi recordó que los relámpagos le asustaban.

_."… tú siempre fuiste su luz… su aibou…"_

Recostó su frente sobre los brazos cruzados, llorando abiertamente. Un nuevo relámpago apareció en el cielo nublado.

-Yami… por favor… perdóname… perdóname…

Un sollozo ajeno alcanzó sus oídos. Borrando sus lágrimas, Yugi se levantó para ir con el niño. Su puerta entreabierta le dejó ver objetos tirados en el suelo. Todo estaba a oscuras. Un nuevo relámpago iluminó la habitación, un cuadro y un dibujo de crayola llamaron su atención. Yugi los levantó. La fotografía de Atemu y Marik con el bebé Yuki. Un nuevo relámpago. El dibujo de los mellizos, que hicieron aquella noche que decidió firmas los papeles de adopción. Yuki lloraba bajo las cobijas hecho ovillo.

Yugi se recostó a su lado, quitando un tramo de cobija para descubrir el rostro del pequeño.

-Yuki, todo está bien.

Un relámpago.

-Tú… tú no me amas… -lloró el chico-… me odias… por que… no soy tu hijo… _ellos_ te hicieron daño… y te obligaron… a cuidarme…

Con un nudo en la garganta, Yugi giró al pequeño para atraerlo hacia sí.

-No, Yuki, eso es mentira.

"_Yami… te amo…"_

-Yuki, abre los ojos, por favor. No voy a hacerte daño. Nunca más.

Éste le miró con sus ojos violetas llenos de lágrimas que corrían sin cesar por sus mejillas, temblando entre sus brazos. Yugi le sonrió con ternura, dejándole ver sus propias lágrimas.

-Eres mi pequeño Yami –le musitó con la voz quebrada- Y te amo…

El cielo tronó y un relámpago cayó a la tierra.

Yuki le abrazó con fuerza, enterrando su rostro en su pecho.

-¡PAPÁ!

Yugi besó sus cabellos blancos, antes de cepillarlos. Con delicadeza, tomó la barbilla de Yuki para mirarle de frente, acariciando con su pulgar su húmeda mejilla. Dio un beso a su pequeña frente.

-Shh, no llores más, aquí estoy… _hijo mío_.

Un relámpago iluminó el retrato de Atemu y Marik junto con el dibujo de los mellizos que siempre estarían en la repisa principal de la sala, al lado del nuevo trofeo de Yuki que ganaría al año siguiente y cuya placa diría:

_Yuki Mutou, Campeón. Liga Mundial de Duelo de Monstruos._

_Oh, you'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be in my heart, always  
Always_

_Oh, you'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be in my heart, always  
Always_

**F I N**


End file.
